Switching It
by Eve Roose
Summary: This fanfic is based on a prompt found on Tumblr. Sorry if I made any grammatical mistakes but English is not my mother tongue. Settled after season one finale. PLOT: After sleeping with Liam, Amy runs away before he wakes up, realizing her big mistake. But then she realizes that she has another problem to deal with… She and Liam switched their bodies!
1. Unusual Hangover's Consequences

Chapter 1. Unusual Hangover's Consequences

As soon as she opened her eyes, Amy realized that she had just made the biggest mistake of her whole life.

It was worse than pretending to have feelings for Karma to become popular, it was worse than pretending to have no feelings for Karma while pretending to have them and it was worse than saying the truth to her best friend.

_Just not like that. _Karma's words still flowed in Amy's head. Nothing had ever hurt her so much.

That's probably why she ended up drinking at her mother's wedding. And the alcohol made her ended up having sex with Liam. Liam Booker. The guy she had always hated, at first because he represented what she hated of the Hester's people - and in general in the human specie - and then because he had become Karma's obsession.

Her first time would have supposed to be something special with someone special. _Like Karma_, she thought. But then she immediately drove away that thought because she didn't want to think about her. She was the reason why she slept with Liam and, most of all, she didn't want to think about what she did to Karma.

One thing was sure: Amy didn't want to face Liam. She didn't even want to know what he thought about what it had just happened, she only wanted to escape from there and pretend as long as it was possible that nothing had ever happened.

She didn't turn toward him, but she known that he was still sleeping because he was snoring. Amy slipped out of bed, careful not to make any noise and came out of her room wearing a bathrobe.

As she went to the bathroom, she crashed into Lauren. Her brand new stepsister stared at her with shocked eyes and open mouth.

"What's wrong?", Amy asked. She actually wanted to know if anything was wrong with Lauren because she really appreciated when she tried to empathize with her at the wedding the night before.

"What's wrong?" she repeated aloud. "What the fuck are you doing here, Liam Booker? And why are you wearing one of our bathrobe?".

For a second, Amy misunderstood Lauren's words. She tried to think of how to justify the presence of Liam in her room, imagining that Lauren had seen him, but then she realized what her stepsister had just said. She looked down at her but instead of seeing her body, she found out two man's legs, barely covered by the fabric of the bathrobe.

This time, Amy was the one staring wide-eyed Lauren. "Please, don't tell anyone that you've seen me. I swear, Amy will explain you everything", and then she ran into her room again, slamming the door behind her.

Like in a surreal dream, she saw her own self lying on the bed, bewildered staring at her own hands. But she can't be her, because _she_ was her.

The other Amy turned toward the real Amy and literally blanched. "What the hell have you done with my body?!".

"Your body?!", Amy screamed. "_You_ have stolen _my_ body".

Liam ran his hands through the hair that, until the previous evening, belonged to Amy. "Oh God, this must be some kind of fucking creepy nightmare".

"You have no idea how much I would like this to be just a nightmare but… wait".

"What?", Liam said.

"Of course. This is like _Freaky Friday_!".

"You mean, the movie?".

"No, the Mayan prophecy. Yes the movie, you jerk". _Why people have to be so stupid sometimes?_, Amy thought. "We had sex and somehow we switched our bodies".

"Ok, I don't wanna have to deal with this stuff so whatever you did, just annul it".

"Excuse me, do you really think that I made this? How can you be so stupid?".

"I'm not staying here to make you insult me, I have enough of this!", Liam was about to get up from bed when Amy stopped him. "What's now, Amy?".

"Just don't move".

"Why? Do you suddenly fell the need of my company?".

She unexpectedly seemed embarrassed. "It's just that I am… I mean, you are… no, you, with my body, are naked under the sheets and if you stand up, well…".

"I've already seen you naked last night".

"Sorry if I'm not comfortable with this situation".

Liam sighed. "Just pass me your clothes and I promise that I'll do my best to not watch anything".

Thanks for reading! So, tell me what you think about that and if I should continue it ;)


	2. Can't Fool Your Stepsister And Your BF

Chapter 2. You Can't Fool Your Stepsister And Your Best Friend

Amy kept walking in Liam's body back and forth across the room. "You will consume my soles", Liam said, lying in the bed in Amy's body.

"I don't think it's time for jokes, Liam", she interrupted him. "We have to figure out how to fix this thing and then we also have to find an excuse for Lauren, who saw me, actually she saw you, before in the hallway".

In that moment, Amy's phone rang again, for the millionth time. They both know who was the sender. Karma had sent messages or called Amy as many times as she had done with Liam.

"I think that the first thing we have to do is going at your place, because I really need to change clothes ", she said, looking down at his waiter's outfit. "So, I can sneak out of the window and then we meet at the end of the street".

"Why we have to? Can't you just go?".

"Yes, but I have no idea where Liam Booker lives".

Liam sighed. "Fine. What about Lauren?".

She thought about it for a while. "Just tell her that you were drunk, I mean, that I was drunk and I came here last night. I had a shower when I woke up and then I escaped from the window, thing that I'm actually going to do".

"Wow", Liam said. "now I know why you were so good at faking it".

…

Liam waited that Amy sneaked out of the window and then went out from her room. He crashed into Lauren, who was waiting for him, actually for her.

"Amy, don't misunderstand my behavior of last night. We're not suddenly BFF or something- so, you tell me what's going on with you and Liam Booker or I'll tell to your mom before you have the time of saying _Good morning Lauren_".

Liam felt trapped. "Listen, you have to believe me. He showed up last night drunk and...".

"Do you slept with him?" Lauren whispered. "I though you were into Karma, like, for real".

Liam would have liked to say that yes, he was into Karma and probably that would have been the first real thing coming out of his mouth that day, but he stopped himself. "It's not a big time, Lauren. I gotta go, but I promise that I'll explain you everything: just not now. Please, don't say anything to mum and dad".

He escaped before Lauren was able to say a word. But she known that something was wrong: since when Amy called Bruce "dad"?

…

Liam and Amy met at the end of the street and then went to Liam's place.

"Liam, where are you parents? I mean, we passed through the principal door, do they even notice that you spent the night out?".

It took Liam a minute to answer because he was still watching the surreal scene of himself changing closets in front of him. "Oh, they take sleeping pills, so...".

"Didn't they have some of those pills for my mum?", Amy laughed, putting Liam's shoes on his feet.

"Don't worry about your mom. I think the problem will be Lauren because she didn't believe me before when I said...".

In that moment, Shane shown up from the door, looking interrogatively to both of them. "Look at that, what are you two doing, together?".

"What are you doing at my place?", Liam asked, realizing after a moment that he wasn't the one that had to say that line. "I mean here, at Liam's place".

Shane started walking around the room, constantly watching the other two. "Ok, I can smell some secret from thousands kilometers and you two are hiding something".

"We're not hiding anything", Amy said.

"Why you are here?", Shane asked to Amy.

She responded from Liam's body. "She was drunk last night, she couldn't go home in that condition so she slept here".

"I wasn't asking you, Liam", Shane protested. "Amy, I understand that you couldn't go to Karma, but why here?".

This time Liam, from Amy's body, answered. "You seemed busy with Pablo, so...".

That name seemed to distract Shane because he started talking about last night, Pablo, celibacy and other stuff that couldn't interest Amy less in that moment. She just wanted to go out of that room before Shane found out something. She wasn't even sure if tell or not to Shane about her and Liam having sex. Probably she would have done it, but not now.

"We gotta go", she screaming with Liam's voice.

Both Liam and Shane stared at her. "Amy, don't you remember? I've got to take you home before your parents find out that you slept out", she said.

"Yeah, right", Liam suddenly remember. "We should totally go now".

Shane smiled. "Can I come or this is just another part of the secret plane in which I'm not included?".

Amy and Liam answered at the same time. "See you at school, Shane".


	3. You Can't Escape From Your Karma Forever

**Chapter 3. You Can't Escape From Your Karma Forever**

"Just, explain me once again why we had to come at school walking", Liam asked.

"If we took your car, I would have to be the one to drive because I have your aspect, but I can't drive", Amy said. "And we can't take the bus because people would get suspicious seeing us together".

"Yeah, right. I haven't think about that".

"I would never said that".

"So, what's the plan?".

"We pretend to be each other, avoiding any contact with people, especially with…".

"Karma", he concluded. "Don't you think that we should talk about that?".

"There's nothing to say", she stated.

"Really? 'Cause I think that we slept together because of her".

"There's no need for reminding me that".

"It's not something easy to forget. I 'd like to think of something else but I'm in a girl's body!".

"Yeah, don't think that I'm okay with this situation".

"Really? I'm not so sure".

"Are you f****** kidding me? I would prefer being a monkey than being you".

"Karma rejected you and now you're the boy she wanted. Not so bad for you".

"If you're so sure you are what she want, why aren't you together?".

"She lied to me, I don't wanna have anything to deal with her".

"You know? This is your fault, Liam. She started all this faking and lying thing just to impress you and you say you like her but you probably wouldn't even notice her if she didn't pretend to be a lesbian".

Liam sighed and shrugged. "What's your problem, Amy? She hurt us both but you still defend her".

Amy didn't answer. She didn't want to admit to Liam that, despite everything, she couldn't hate Karma. In the end, Amy was the one who hadn't say the truth to Karma from the beginning, hiding her real feelings.

"Listen Amy, willing or not we are in this together. If we fight we'll never find a solution, so what about a truce?".

He offered her hand and she shook it with an half smile on his face.

Amy was about to say something, when she heard someone cough. They turned simultaneously and found themselves in front of an astonished Karma.

She kept watching their joined hands with a strange expression on her face. "Hi, Amy. Hi, Liam".

Liam literally screamed against her. "Come on, don't you ask why we are talking together?!".

She widened her eyes. "Please Amy, don't scream".

The heave in Karma's voice made Amy melt herself. She noticed her swollen eyes and she imagined that Karma had been crying all night.

She was fighting with a lot of feelings. She wanted to talk to her because she already missed her but she was still angry and frustrated because of her reject. But seeing her so sad and defenseless made Amy so weak. Now she just wanted to hug her.

But then she realized that she couldn't, because if she did that, Karma would have been hugged by Liam and not by her.

She suddenly felt the need of running away. When she saw Liam run, Karma tried to chase him but she's been stopped by her best friend.

Karma looked right in the eyes Amy, unknowing that she was actually looking at Liam. "Amy, please don't be mad at me. I'm sorry, ok? I hurt you both and I know that sounds impossible but I really wanna try to fix everything".

Liam was so disappointed and dejected, he wanted to be mean with Karma just to make her feel what he was feeling. "If you could have chosen, would you hurt him or me?", he asked.

"What? Amy, you can't ask me something like that".

"Yes, I can. And sooner or later you will have to answer me. Now, excuse me, but I have to find Liam."

"How did you become friends?".

"We're not friends, we just have something in common".

He left before giving her the chance to say anything.

…

Liam found Amy while she was crying on the roof.

"I can't imagine what people would say if someone saw Liam Booker cry like a sissy", she said.

"Please, try to not destroy my reputation while you have my body".

"I'll do my best".

Liam inhaled deeply. "Amy, can I be honest with you?".

"At this point, not doing it would be stupid".

"I lie before. I acted like the fact that I'm angry with Karma made me forget her and it's not. I still love her, Amy. But I don't know if I can forgive her".

"It's such a mess. And, just to be clear, I love her too, Liam. But, in my case, i don't have a voice. I can't decide to forgive her and stay with her because even if I wanted to do that, she wouldn't love me anyway".

"I think she loves you", he said with a whisper.

"Yeah, as a friend. I wasted too much time trying to believe that she could actually have feelings for me and yesterday I have the confirm. She literally told that she didn't love like that".

"I think she's lying to herself, Amy. And to decide if I should forgive her or not I really need to know for sure if she has feelings for you".

"I can't understand what you want me to do".

"We have to team up to make her choose between you and me".


	4. Sympathize With The Enemy

Thank you for all the feedback, it's really great when your work is apprecciated. A special thanks to the reviwers (thanks for your time and opinion).

Hope you'll keep enjoy this story.

**Chapter 4. Sympathize With The Enemy**

"Can I ask you something?", Amy wondered, taking another bite of her sandwich.

"Sure," Liam said, looking at her while the second devoured the sandwich as if it were a piece of candy. She had already finished her milkshake and two donuts. "Do you always eat so much?".

They had decided to skip school to find a solution to their problem and Amy had offered to go get something to eat.

She shrugged his shoulders, "I have a fast metabolism".

He snorted, "Well, I don't. Give yourself a set before make me get fat".

She giggled, "God, then you are one of those obsessed with diet".

Liam wasn't exactly happy to be described by a sentence that contained the phrase _one of those_, but he tried to ignore that. "What did you want to ask me, Amy?".

"Shh!", she scolded him "Do not call me that way. Remember, as long as we are in public, I'm Liam Booker and you are Amy Raudenfeld".

"Alright, Liam", Liam said "can you answer my question?".

She thought about it for a minute. "You have a discreet success with women".

"That's not a question".

"Hold on", she snapped, irritated by the interruption. "Don't take it as a compliment, but you can have any girl you want. Why all this trouble for Karma?".

"As you know well Karma, I thought you'd be the last person in the world to ask this".

"Is it because you thought she was a lesbian?".

"At the beginning maybe yes, but then... you know Karma is special".

"I thought she was special for me", Amy stated. "She's been my best friend since kindergarten, it's pretty obvious that she's import to me. I'd say that it was inevitable".

"She's important to you because you've known her for a long time, but you fell in love with her because of who she is".

Amy wasn't yet accustomed to hear that aloud.

"Anyway", Liam continued "I'm not proud of this, but you're right. I wouldn't have probably consider her if it wasn't for the lesbian thing".

Amy read on Liam's face that he wasn't happy to admit that. But at least he had been honest.

"I feel guilty for what happened between us", Amy said in one breathe. "Deep down I still hope that things will settle down with Karma, so we can go back to being friends, but I don't know if she can ever forgive me".

"Wait, you want Karma as a friend?", Liam asked, a little bit confused.

"I can't force her to feel something for me if she doesn't. And even if it hurts, I don't wanna lose her. I know it sounds crazy but, she's someone I can never replace".

"It doesn't sound crazy to me. She's been the first girl I trusted, the first girl I loved. I see what you mean and that's why we have to make her choose between you and me".

"I've already told you, I'm just a friend to her. Listen, we fixed this thing", she said indicating Liam''s body, that now belonged to her and her body, that now belonged to Liam. "And than you and Karma can live happily ever after. You have my blessing".

Even someone who didn't know Amy would understand that she was lying even to herself.

"I can't, Amy" Liam protested. "Now that I know you I can't hurt you like this. Honestly, what's make me better for Karma than you? We are similar, don't you think?".

"You're right, Liam. We both love Karma and that's make us similar", she said, looking right at Liam's face. "But there's a huge difference between you and me. Karma loves you back. I can have the deepest and most intense feelings of this world, but they don't worth anything as long as they're not corresponded".

Liam didn't answer because he knew it was useless. As long as Amy would have thought to have no chance with Karma she wouldn't have fought for her.

_Maybe it's better this way_, he thought. A part of him still wanted to patch things up with Karma, he really loved her and Amy would have been a tough rival.

But he couldn't pretend to not want to discover the truth. The way these two looked, touching and kissing each other... His jealousy couldn't have always been unfounded.

He knew that there was something more and he would have discovered what, with or without Amy's help.


	5. Let Go The Ones You Love

**Chapter 5. Let Go The Ones You Love**

Amy and Liam kept talking for a few hours, then Liam took Amy to his home, assuring her that his parents wouldn't have been at home.

"I still find it strange that your parents are so absent, Liam," Amy said, entering the room of the boy.

"I'm used to," he snapped. "Now if you'll excuse me I must do an errand."

"You're not going to leave me here, I hope."

"Amy, don't worry, there is no one at home. Just in case, you lock yourself in the room and no one will notice the difference."

Amy would have wanted to point out how the thing seemed sad, but didn't.

It ended up that Liam evaporated before Amy had the chance to stop him.

Liam took his car, heedless of the fact that someone could see Amy at the helm and drove up to Karma's place. He knew she was at home because the school was already over, but once in her driveway, he stopped without knowing what to do.

Unfortunately, it did not take long for someone to notice him.

Karma's mum, that he remembered from that day at the High Hester when he had helped her with the van, showed up and a big smile appeared on her face when she recognized him. Or at least, when he recognized Amy.

"Oh Amy, sweetheart!", she said hugging him softly "I knew that you would have solved, you always do. Oh, sorry, I'll go call Karma, she's gonna be very enthusiastic of seeing you".

She disappeared into the house and a few seconds later Karma appeared: Saying that she was stunned it would have been an understatement.

"Amy", she just said. Her eyes lit up while she restrained with difficulty a smile.

Liam didn't know what to say. Amy had told him what had happened at the wedding but also knowing the whole story he didn't know how to begin the speech.

"Amy, I'm sorry", Karma stated. She didn't know how many times she had said that she was sorry. Yet it never seemed enough.

Seeing that Amy didn't answer, Karma continued. "Really, Amy. I'll do anything to make it up".

"I just want you to be honest".

Somehow, Karma knew immediately what Liam meant. She stepped back and her voice began to tremble.

"Please, Amy. Not again, I swear to you that this thing is killing me too."

"You haven't been honest with me, Karma." Liam took a step closer to Karma.

"Do not do that," she seemed paralyzed.

"Why you stand back? Are you afraid of me?".

"I'm afraid to hurt you again," she murmured. It was true, but it wasn't the whole truth. She couldn't understand what it was but there was something about Amy that was wrong, as if she weren't really herself. The way she talked, the way she moved, even the way she looked at her was ... different.

"Do you know what's worse than being rejected, Karma? The lies".

"I'm not lying to you".

"Then kiss me", at that point, Liam was practically screaming. "Kiss me once again and then tell me that you don't feel nothing".

"I hate myself for having done this to you. I lov...", she interrupted herself, scared looking Amy.

Liam chuckled acidly. "That's fine, you can say that. Anyway, it's _not like that_, right?".

"Stop! This is not you!", Karma shouted, tears in her eyes.

"No, Karma, this is me. Apparently you don't know me so well".

"This is so untrue, Amy". She was evidently destroyed by that conversation. Liam could see her pain and her discomfort in every single part of her body. "This is not you, I made you become like this, you're not this person, you...".

"Come on, Karma, tell me who I am".

"You're my best friend".

"Just a friend?".

"You're not _just_ a friend, Amy. You know you're my family, my person".

"But you don't love me", Liam stated, not knowing if he was speaking for Amy or for himself.

"Of course I love you".

"And you felt something when we kissed, when we danced...".

"You know that it was easy for me, especially with you".

"Not especially, Karma. Just with me, let's admit that. You have feelings for me, I know you and I know that I have to make you realized that you're in love with me if you pretend to not see that".

"Please, Amy".

"Karma". Liam took a step toward Karma and took her hands, stroking them gently. He looked into her eyes and saw on her irises the reflection of Amy. He saw the Karma's body relax just thanks to the contact with Amy's hands, despite the situation. Liam was more and more pervaded by doubts.

"Do you trust me?", he finally asked.

A weak smile appeared on Karma's face. "More than anyone else on earth".

Liam came up even more and finally kissed Karma. He would have liked do it in a gentle way, but the anger had taken control over him and he ended up overloading the kiss of passion. Karma stepped back e looked confused.

"I'm done, Karma, I set you free. Like in that proverb _if you love someone set them free,_ or whatever. You have to follow your heart, Karma", Liam said. "No matter what he said. If you love Liam, then go and tell him. Like But please don't do that just because it would be easier with him. With love, you can't take the easy option, simply you don't have options".

Liam stepped back and then went away, before Karma had the possibility to do or say anything.

The girl stood in the driveway, completely shocked by what had just happened.


	6. A Special Bond

**Chapter 6. A Special Bond**

Karma shut the door behind her and inhaled deeply with eyes closed.

She still felt her body into overdrive because of the kiss with Amy. This one had been different from previous ones: instead of the usual sweetness, Amy had kissed her passionately but also almost angrily. It wasn't the same spark of their kiss during the threesome. But they were still Amy's lips and kiss them always made her feel dizzy.

When she opened her eyes, she found Liam sitting on the edge of her bed, waiting patiently that she was aware of his presence.

Karma wasn't sure of being able to cope with a discussion with Liam at that time, but she wanted so badly to fix things between the two of them that she forced herself to silence the butterflies in her stomach and calm down. "Liam", it was all she managed to say, however.

"My presence here does not mean that I have forgiven", Amy stated, stern looking Karma. "I'm still mad at you". This time, Amy knew that Liam still felt anger, because he was to one to confess her that.

"But you're here". The clear joy in Karma's voice hurt Amy a little bit.

"I reacted selfishly this morning, I should have let you explain".

Karma was so grateful for that occasion, but when she opened her mouth to speak, she realized that she didn't know what words to use. It took a few seconds before Amy continued. "The situation got out of hand: I know you didn't want to hurt Amy and you didn't know that she had feelings for you. And I also know that there must be a reason why you lied to me. But first of all, I need to understand what you feel".

"I'm so sorry, Liam".

"No, I mean... what you feel about me and Amy".

"You were the first boy I felt for", she said in one breath and she was sincere, Amy could see that.

"What about Amy?".

She saw Karma's expression change dramatically. Before she seemed shaken but somehow still controlled, now she just seemed distraught and weak and... fragile. She widened her eyes, suddenly wet, and she hugged herself trying unsuccessfully not to shiver. Amy couldn't say whether Karma would respond or not, the girl just seemed about to explode.

"I can't take it no more, Liam!", she cried out, tears in her eyes.

Amy felt a huge weight on her shoulders, nothing could hurt her so much as seeing Karma like that. "Please", she murmured softly. "just tell me what I can do".

She rubbed her eyes with her hand, trying to make the tears go away. "You can't do anything. At this point I don't even if I can do something".

"Everything's gonna be fine", Amy said with Liam's deep voice, not knowing exactly whether she was talking to Karma or to herself. Honestly, she was the first one who had a desperate need to know that things would come back as they were before.

Karma forced herself to smile, but there was no energy in her gesture. Karma had never had difficulty expressing his feelings, but now the girl could see how difficult it was for Karma to say what really was in her heart.

"She's more that a sister and she's certainly more than a friend to me. I love her so much, Liam and I can feel that I'm losing her. Maybe not today or tomorrow but she she's drifting away from me. Things will never be the same. I don't know how I can say that but we have this kind of special bond and I know that something broke between us".

She could barely finish the sentence because of the sobs that began to make her tremble. Amy saw her stumble and for a second she feared that Karma could no longer breathe, so she ran towards her and wrapped her with Liam's arms.

"I don't know if I can make it without her, she has always been part of my life", she whimpered.

Amy felt her own heart break in two. For a moment, she forgot everything: how she was trapped in Liam's body, how Karma's reject had been painful, even her own name. All she could think about was that the person she loved the most in the entire universe was suffering and that the key to make her feel better was just her forgiveness. How could she deny Karma the only thing that would make her happy? Actually, wasn't she the only source of happiness to Amy?

"Remember that special bond you were talking me about? Karma, don't forget about that. Never. Because no matter what you will do, you will always be an irreplaceable person for each other. There are feelings that surpass every action, feelings that have the ability to erase every mistake", She paused a moment and looked Karma straight in the eyes. "I don't know if there's a term to classify what is between you and Amy but one thing I know for certain:whatever you are, you are meant to be".

Karma smiled, genuinely this time. "Wow. I must have done something really extraordinary in my previous life to deserve first Amy and then you".

"I think that sooner or later you will have to admit that, despite having a propensity to cause problems, you're also an extraordinary person".

Karma hugged Liam and Amy enjoyed the extraordinary feeling that the touch of Karma could always give her. "Thank you, Liam. You've been very kind", Karma said, heartily thanked that amazing guy that she had had the luck to fall for. Now she knew that she needed time, because she had to figure out what she really wanted and needed in order to make a final choice and hopefully not hurt anyone anymore. "Do you think you could give me a little time? I need to clear my head".

Amy nodded in silence, then stepped back and walked away.

In those few hours she was bound with Liam in a way that she believed impossible, and now, after speaking with Karma, she knew she had to ask him one last huge favor, that probably would have hurt them both.


	7. If This Ain't Love

**Chapter 7. If This Ain't Love**

Karma lay down on her bed and began to stare at the ceiling.

She tried to regulate her breathing, but she still felt the events of the last 24 hours upset her inside and she didn't know how to calm herself down.

She thought back over the words Liam had said when he told her that, despite everything, she and Amy would have found a way to go back to being what they were before. It was an inspiring speech that had struck the right chord and had managed to make her feel better, even if only for a few moments. It was the kind of thing she would have expected to hear from Amy and she wondered how Liam could have been so precise and incisive speaking about the relationship between her and Amy.

For the first time Karma tried to imagine their relationship from an external point of view. Hester's people probably saw them as a a triumph of happiness, while instead Amy was suffering because of her feelings.

_You can't blame feelings_, Karma's consciousness reminded her, _it's your fault_.

Maybe they had faked so well that they had ended up giving a right perspective on how deep their relationship was. That was the only way she could explain Liam's speech.

In a moment of lucidity Karma realized that she didn't want things to return as before, at least not completely. She had gotten popularity but actually the popularity she had wanted so badly was formed by people who admired her for what she wasn't for real; she had gotten Amy and Liam but she had ended up lying to the only two people who really loved her.

She wanted to come back as before for other things. Dance Mom marathons with Amy talking only at commercials, those little scavenger hunts for her birthdays, the laughs, the phone calls until late at night... but if most of the things she missed involving Amy, why she had felt the need to change things between them?

_What do you really want, Karma?, _her consciousness spoke again.

She wanted the simple things that had always made her happy, the things that she now felt the lack, but she wanted them without having to hurt anyone.

But it wasn't possible after all that had happened, and maybe it wasn't even right. If she had felt the need to change things, it meant that she wanted more than she had in the past. Even if she would have managed to convince Amy to come back as friends, wouldn't she felt the lack of that "something more" now that she knew it?

_So, I want "something more" from Amy?_, she asked to herself.

_No, she's just a friend. Well, basically she's the most important person in my life. And I like to kiss her in a way that confuses me. Friends shouldn't enjoy that much kissing each other, right?_

Deep inside, she knew the answers to those questions, but she didn't want to accept them. Because she wasn't a lesbian or at least she had never thought of being able to be that because she was into boys.

_Damn it_. Why every single choice must led to a label? Why she couldn't just be happy with someone without thinking of how to classify herself?

_So, that's the problem?_, her consciousness began. _You're taking the risk of losing Amy just because you're scared of what people may think?_

_I'm a really doing this?_

No, it didn't make sense. All this started because Karma knew from the beginning that everyone would have accepted her if she was gay.

This wasn't about the people, this was about her. Her, unable to admit her feelings, her, frightened from admitting to being in love with her best friend.

_'Cause, this is love, right? It has to, because there's nothing more intense, intimate, overwhelming, scary and real. If this ain't love, then I don't know what it is. Then I don't know what love could be._

Karma stood still lying in her bed, suddenly feeling lighter, while a small smile appeared at the corners of her mouth.


	8. Heart's Front Door (Part 1)

A.N. Sorry if it's been a long time since the last update, but I've been very busy. I hope this is worth the wait.

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed or anything else. Thanks for the support!

**Chapter 8. Heart's Front Door (Part 1)**

Liam looked sadly out the window of Amy's room. Since that morning he and the girl had awakened in different body, it all happened too fast.

They hadn't yet found a way to return to their bodies, they hadn't yet found a plausible excuse for friends and parents and ... and then there was Karma. Karma, who had always been there from the beginning, who was probably the cause and the means by which everything that had happened, had happened. Honestly, Liam didn't think he would ever have any kind of relationship with Amy, if it wasn't because of Karma.

At that moment Amy came into the room, dragging Liam's body and dropping it onto her bed.

"You look tired," Liam said, smiling.

All he got in response was a deep breath.

"How did you get in here?", he asked, changing the subject. "My mother wasn't suspicious to see you or something?".

"Lauren has left me in. She wasn't particularly happy, she knows that we are hiding something, but for the moment she seems on our side".

Lauren's look, annoyed but somehow understanding, that had welcomed Amy under the guise of Liam at the door a few minutes before, had pleasantly surprised Amy. Sooner or later, Lauren would have wanted to know something about it, that was for sure, but for the moment she had given her stepsister the benefit of the doubt and for that, Amy was grateful.

"Is anything wrong?" Liam asked, squinting to see better his body lying on her bed. It was already evening and the natural light coming through the window wasn't almost enough to illuminate the room.

Amy laughed, but there was no trace of joy in her voice. "Really, do you think there is something _not_ wrong right now?".

Liam felt a little stupid for having made such a question, but at the same time he felt angry about the way Amy had pointed out to him. After all, she wasn't the only one stressed out. "I wanted to say that you look really exhausted."

Amy could have invented an excuse to bring the conversation to another topic, but she really wanted to be honest with Liam. And yet the words seemed too difficult to pronounce, the thoughts too difficult to formulate. So she said just one word. "Karma".

The name came out as a whisper and hung in the air and in the complete silence for more than a minute. They both felt it between them, as a presence that separated them but at the same time united them.

"Yeah, me too," said Liam, at the end.

Amy looked over at Liam, and tried to sound as carefree as possible, because she hated to show her weakness and her vulnerability. "Relax, Booker. You seem a little dog abandoned on the roadside".

Liam couldn't look her in the eyes, so he concentrated his gaze out of the window. "I want you to know that I will accept Karma's choice, whatever it is. This story has caused too much pain to us, it's time to stop. If she chooses you, I will step aside".

Amy sighed. It was strange how Liam had come straight to the point because since she left Karma's house, Amy knew she had to deal with that thing with Liam, she knew she had to ask him if he was willing to accept her plan.

"If she chose, how can we deal with this?", she asked, pointing their switched bodies.

"We should tell her the truth, hoping she doesn't think we are insane".

"Not immediately, she wouldn't be able to handle it," Amy said, with stubborn voice.

Liam had no need to ask for more information. So this is what Amy was asking for? If Karma had chosen Liam, Amy would have pretended to be him and if Karma had chosen Amy, Liam would have pretended to be her. At least, until they find a way to explain her everything or fix things.

"You know what that means, right?" Liam asked.

Amy nodded in silence. To have the chance of being with the person you love but knowing that actually she doesn't love you, she doesn't chose you and, on the other hand, to see the person you love being with someone else when is you that she have chosen. That was what it means, Amy knew that. And she knew that it would have been painful.

At that moment the bell of the front door rang. Amy and Liam exchanged glances, as if they had both guessed who was the host.

Liam followed Amy to the door but a moment before opening it the girl hesitated.

Beyond the door, Karma felt some movements and got even closer, resting his forehead against the door expectantly. "Amy, it's you." It wasn't a question but a statement.

Liam replied for Amy, because he had her body but also her voice. "I'm here".

"Oh my God, Amy, I don't wanna lose you. Why is it so hard? I love you but why is it so painful and hard to admit?". The words began to come out of Karma like a river in flood, and very soon she couldn't control neither her broken voice, neither her sobs. "It's like a part of me belongs to you and that part of me, Amy, doesn't see you just like a friend. I have these feelings and I was so afraid to show them because they are so powerful and scary. I'm afraid that they will end up obscuring me and I will no longer know who I am. I... I don't know. If I let you have this power on me, I don't know if I will be able to be myself".

Amy whispered something to Liam and he, although reluctant, repeated it aloud. "I will never let you lose yourself, Karma".

"Come out, Amy. I need you, I need you here and I'm scared, please...".

They could both hear her trembling against the door as she tried in vain to calm the tremors that shook her body.

_Karma loves me_, Amy thought. _Karma needs me_.

She felt tears of joy slide down from her face. "Liam, go to her".

"She wants you".

_I know. _"She needs to see me and you are me, right now".

"I don't know if I can do this" Liam whispered.

Whenever Karma would have looked him, she would have seen Amy. Whenever Karma would have kissed him, hugged him or touched him, she would have done it with the intention to do so at Amy, not at him.

For her part, Amy, would have seen the love of her life being with someone who had her body but wasn't her. And she would have seen that knowing that Karma loved her back.

They both would have suffered from the situation but if it was for Karma's happiness, then it would have been worth it.

"Please," begged Amy Liam.

He didn't say a word, but Amy knew from her eyes, her own eyes that were looking at her, that it was a yes. She leaned toward Liam and kissed him softly on the forehead, his lips wet with tears.

And something happened.


	9. Heart's Front Door (Part 2)

**Chapter 9. Heart's Front Door (Part 2)**

Amy and Liam both looked at each other with wide eyes.

The first to speak was Amy. "How is that possible? How is this happened?".

Liam wanted to answer, but he was too busy staring at his own hands and moving them frantically as if he was afraid of forgetting how to do it.

Somehow, suddenly and without a reason, they were back in their own bodies. Neither of them couldn't explain how this could have happened, just as it had happened that morning, when Amy had become Liam and Liam had become Amy.

But now Amy was Amy and Liam was Liam.

They looked again into each others eyes and they both smiled at the same time.

"Oh my god," Amy blurted out, careful to speak in a whisper, because she knew that Karma was out the door. "I was so afraid that I would have to have sex with you again to go back into my body. What a relief."

Liam looked at her with a crooked smile. "Usually girls are not relieved at the thought of not having sex with me".

"You don't know that", Amy joked.

They couldn't stop smiling. Returning in their bodies had made them so happy that for a moment they had forgotten about what was happening. Obviously, the relief didn't last long.

"Amy, I know you're there, ok?" Karma whimpered from outside, bringing Amy and Liam back to reality. "And I also know that you have a thousand good reasons to leave me out here and don't ever speak to me again after everything I have done to you. But I won't go anywhere as long as you don't come out."

Amy knew that Karma was not exaggerating. If she was something, for sure she was stubborn as hell. She would have waited all night sitting outside the door, if it would have been necessary.

While Amy's face went from happiness to uncertainty, Liam's face was the portrait of sadness.

"I think you should get out," he said in a broken voice.

"No, Liam. I don't...", she didn't know what to say. It was everything she hoped for but it seemed so wrong and selfish.

"It's what you want, it's what _she_ want".

"What about what you want?". It seemed so strange even to her, being interested in what Liam really felt, yet she couldn't help it.

"At least one of us deserves that, don't you think?", he forced a smile. "Besides, someone annoying but smart once told me that feelings aren't worth anything as long as they're not corresponded".

"I just want you to know that if Karma had chosen you, I would have done what you're doing".

"I know you would. Actually, it's easy for me to empathize with you, I know what it's like being in your shoes, like literally".

Amy smiled and leaned toward Liam, hugging him. "I will try to step aside, leaving you your space, I think I'll need it, too," he whispered in her ear.

"I don't know if you'll be able to stay away from us, after everything that has happened between you and me".

"Are you gonna tell her?".

"I will have to, sooner or later".

"Alright, I think I should go".

Amy looked at him as he walked away towards the interior of the house, probably to hole up in her room and maybe sneak out the window.

It has been a while since she heard Karma, but she knew that she was still there.

When Amy opened the door, she found Karma staring at her, surprised eyes full of tears.

"Amy ..." she whispered, so softly that Amy struggled to understand it.

"Are you sure of what you said?" Amy said in one breath. "Because I couldn't bear with any of your afterthoughts".

All Karma could do was nodding quickly.

Amy walked over to her and took her hands. A smile appeared on Karma's face.

"If you feel what I feel, then you will never have to be afraid, okay? We'll face everything together".

Karma felt happiness overflowing from her. Amy had come back to her, she was with her again and this time she wouldn't have allowed anyone to pull her away from her again.

The two looked at each other for a long moment and then smiled. Karma put a hand on Amy's cheek and wiped away a tear. Feeling the contact, Amy leaned forward 'til she reached Karma's lips.

"I love you," she said, taking air.

Amy smiled. "I love you too."

"In that way, right?", Karma joked.

"Of course, buttface".

They smiled at each other and kept on kissing.

Amy knew that was only the beginning. There were still a lot of things to fix between her and Karma, she knew that it wouldn't have been easy to make things work now that their relationship had changed so radically.

And most of all, she knew they still had to face the most difficult thing of all. Karma had the right to know that Amy and Liam had slept together and she wouldn't have liked that at all. Perhaps it would have ruined forever the relationship between Amy and Karma, perhaps they wouldn't been no longer able to be friends.

But Amy couldn't concentrate on any of these things, not as Karma's lips moved so gently on hers. Amy knew that was only the beginning. She didn't know how long it would have lasted, but for the moment it was so wonderful.

So guys, thank you so much for reading and for all the reviews. Do you think I should end it here, now that Liam and Amy have fixed the switched bodies' situation? Or I should continue it? Because clearly there are still several things to solve for these three.

Let me know what you think about it.


	10. Rules And Tickling

**Chapter 10. Rules And Tickling**

"Amy?".

When she heard Karma's voice, Amy didn't move. Lying on Karma's bed, with the body of her best friend and now recently girlfriend pressed against her side, she had found the perfect position and she had no intention to give up on that. She just gabbled in response.

Karma breathed deeply. "You're freaking out about this, or is it just me?". She seemed insecure and Amy knew it was her deal to make her right. Amy knew how much Karma detested being in new situations where she didn't know exactly what to do. She was an obsessive planner person.

"I'm still pretty shocked", Amy admitted. "I don't think I've worked out the whole thing yet".

Despite the reassurances, Karma still seemed very upset. Amy could tell that without looking at her, she could feel that by her rigid body and her ragged breathing.

"Listen, there's no need to rush", Amy stated. "We don't make anything if you're not completely sure about that. I don't want to push you".

Amy really though what she had said. She really loved Karma and obviously she wouldn't have forced her doing something she wasn't ready for; actually Karma was still processing her feelings for Amy, while the other girl was acknowledged about them almost since their first kiss.

But something a little bit selfish in Amy kept reminder her how long she had been waiting for that moment. Sure, there was a big difference between dreaming about something and actually doing something, but Amy was certainly ready. Plus, Karma's body so closed and pressed against her didn't help Amy to concentrate on something that weren't some kind of thoughts. Possible risky thoughts, considering they were already in bed.

"It's not for that. I kind of want it too", Karma said and Amy felt relieved and then guilty for the relief. "I just don't know what to do. Should we have some rules?".

Amy couldn't help but smiling. "Rules?". Even in that situation, Karma wanted to have everything under control.

"Yeah, like... now that we are more than friends, we've got to stop being friends and acting in a different way? Because I don't want to lose you as a friend".

"Karma, when do we ever acted as just friends? Our relationship has always been way too intimate for being considered normal friendship, that's definitely the thing that confused me the most when I didn't know what you felt about me. And, of course, you're not gonna lose me as a friend, even if this thing didn't work".

"I really want this to work".

"Yeah, me too".

Karma turned her head towards Amy and kissed her quickly. When she pulled away, still close to Amy's face, she rubbed her nose against Karma's one.

"So...", Karma began smiling. "What should we do now? We can watch a movie or maybe dive into a make up session...".

"What movie?", Amy asked.

"Are you seriously preferring a movie over my lips?".

"Well, it depends on the movie", Amy joked.

Karma thought about it for a minute. "I was thinking... maybe Freaky Friday, it has been a while since we last saw that".

Amy widened her eyes and Karma looked at her with curiosity.

"Please, anything but _that_ movie", she stated.

"So now that you don't have another tempting option, you're fine with the making out session?".

"I've never said that I want to kiss you. Gosh, you're already become possessive".

Karma looked offended and amused at the same time and Amy couldn't help but laughing. Her laughter mingled with supplications when Karma's hands slid on her stomach and began to tickle her skin furiously.

"No, please Karma stop!" Amy barely managed to say because she couldn't talk and laugh and breathe at the same time.

When Karma stopped to make Amy breathe once again, she was on top of her.

The two looked intensely at each other for a long moment, just as had happened before the threesome's kiss. Karma then leaned down to kiss Amy slowly. More the kiss grew intense, more Amy's hands slid down Karma's back, invited her to not move even an inch.

But she did moved. She pulled away, still staying on top of Amy and looking her with puppy eyes.

"There's a thing left to do", she said, suddenly serious.

Amy smirked with a mischievous look. "There are still many things left to do".

"Liam", Karma said with frustration.

Amy froze when she heard that name. She couldn't believe she had forgotten for so long about what had happened with Liam and about their secret.

"I absolutely have to talk to him", Karma added.

_Yeah and I absolutely have to talk to you about him and me_, Amy thought.

A.N. Sorry guys, I know it's been a while since I last uploaded but I've been very busy with school and everything. I want to know what you think about this so badly, so please feel free to review this anyway you like. Constructive criticism are welcome :)


	11. Chatting With The Boys

**Chapter 11. Chatting With The Boys.**

The day after Amy asked to meet Liam urgently.

She knew that their conversation was inevitable and if she didn't want to ruin everything with Karma she had to fix things as soon as possible, finding a way to tell her the truth. Possibly a way that wouldn't have ended up breaking her heart.

When Liam came to the bar, Amy was already waiting him sitting at a table.

"Hey," he said, sitting down.

"Hi. Apparently we can't stay away from each other," Amy joked.

Anyone would have noticed that in the last few days Amy was, despite the concern of telling the truth to Karma, visibly happier. Liam couldn't help but be jealous, because he knew that the happiness derived from Karma.

"Jeez, I was just kidding," added Amy, seeing that Liam didn't answer.

"Sorry," he said. "It's just that lately I'm not much in the mood to joke."

Amy nodded in silence. "Yeah, I figured. Karma told me that you're avoiding her." Amy noticed the little grimace of pain that appeared on Liam's face when he heard Karma's name.

"Yes, she looked for me but I don't think I'm ready to face her yet".

For Amy it was easy to understand how Liam felt. In the end, if Karma had chosen him, she would have done anything to avoid her. She had felt on her skin how much it hurt being rejected by Karma.

"Listen, I know it's hard, but we have to tell Karma the truth about us two."

Liam sighed. "Are you sure?".

"What do you mean?".

"We are the only ones who know the truth. Believe me, I want to stay away from you and Karma so you can be sure I won't say a word. Perhaps it would be better if she didn't know anything. Just imagine how much she would suffer...".

"No," Amy said firmly. She knew that Liam cared about Karma and he wanted to hide the truth because he didn't want to hurt her, and not just because it seemed the easiest choice, but it wasn't right. "I could never lie to her in this way. I need to be completely honest if I want things between us to be... true".

"You know you're running the risk of losing her in in this way, right?".

"Yes, I risk losing her forever".

"Given that you wanted to see me, I guess you have a plan."

"I think it's better to tell her everything together. If she have any questions we'll be able to explain everything".

"Do you think there is something to explain?". Liam could not imagine a plausible explanation that could reassure Karma. He and Amy had sex: they fucked up, that's all.

"I know that there are no excuses for what we did., But we were drunk, hurt and heartbroken. Maybe this will help Karma understand".

Amy didn't say that her biggest fear was that Karma would understand why Amy and Liam had done what they had done, but that she couldn't forgive her anyway.

Liam was about to reply when he saw someone behind Amy. His eyes widened and all he managed to say was "Oh, shit".

Amy turned suddenly to meet Shane's curious and accusatorial look.

She couldn't help but feel relieved, because for a moment she had thought it was Karma. She couldn't bear that Karma would had come to know the truth in that way, while she and Liam were talking behind her back. This reminded her of the urgency to speak with Karma.

"wow, what a sneak peek. So that's why the two of you acted so weirdly", Shane concluded.

_For this and the fact that our bodies were accidentally switched,_ Liam thought.

"There's no chance that you haven't heard what we were talking about, right?"

"I'm afraid not. How could you do such a thing? You hate each other".

"This thing has brought us closer," Liam admitted.

Shane seemed shocked. "You're having an affair!".

"NO!", Liam and Amy shouted in unison.

"But you slept together," Shane pointed out.

"It was a mistake," Amy said.

"A mistake we want remedy to" Liam said.

"So I guess you want to tell Karma the truth, before she come to find out it like me".

"That's the plan," Amy stated.

Shane sat at the table with them and looked at them with curiosity. "Liam Booker and Amy Raudenfeld, hmmm ... did you at least enjoyed it?", he asked looking at Amy.

She blushed violently.

"I'd like to know that too," Liam said, smirking.

Amy snorted, unable to believe that she had gotten into that situation. "Let's focus on the main problem, please".


	12. All About Timing

**Chapter 12. All About Timing.**

Once out of the bar, Amy headed home.

She felt somewhat relieved by the discussion just had with Shane and Liam. Sure, they still had to face the worst part, namely say Karma the truth, but the fact that the boys had agreed on her strategy comforted her. Amy and Liam had to honestly face the thing with Karma, no more secrets.

After all, it had been a secret to create all that mess.

And, as Shane had reminded Amy a few minutes before, just when the girl had been completely honest with Karma, revealing her feelings, she got what she wanted. Sure, Karma didn't understand exactly immediately her feelings and little shit had happened in the meantime, but the important thing was that, at the end, Karma and Amy had had a chance to get together for real.

And Amy would have fought for that chance.

While going home, Amy's cell phone rang. It was a text from Karma (_speaking of the devil..._) saying: "MY PLACE, 1 HOUR. I HAVE A BIG SURPRISE FOR YOU ! CL8T"

Amy quickly replied to the message, asking herself how long she would have been able to wait before telling the truth to her best friend.

…

Karma knew it was all about the timing.

She had had a bad timing understanding her true feelings for Amy and she had ended up hurting both Amy and Liam. But, lucky for her, she had been still in time to tell Amy that she reciprocated her love. It hadn't been easy to admit that, but now Karma knew that what was between her and Amy was love. She wasn't just extremely happy to have her best friend back, there was something more. Those few moments spent together with Amy as more than friends, assuming that they had ever been just friends, had made Karma realize what she was missing. Those moments had made her feel complete.

She received a message from Amy.

"CAN'T WAIT FOR YOUR SURPRISE :) BTW, ABOUT LIAM, I TALKED TO HIM... YOU SHOULD GIVE HIM SPACE, HE'S NOT OVER YOU".

Karma nodded in silence. Amy knew her so well and it took her little time to realize that something was wrong with Karma. The fact was that Karma felt incredibly guilty for what she had done to Liam. Initially she didn't want to talk to Amy about that because she were afraid of hurting her too, in the end, those two weren't some sort of rivals in love or something?

Yet, when Karma was finally opened up to Amy, her best friend was incredibly sympathetic with Liam, almost like she could understand his situation. Amy was definitely a generous person, sometimes even with people who would have been normal for her to hate. And this was one of the many reasons why Karma loved her.

Even though it was passed relatively little time, Karma felt that it was the time to take her relationship with Amy to the next level.

She wanted to make love with Amy to show her that she really reciprocated her feelings, something that Amy seemed to still have a hard time believing. And she wanted to do it because there was this feeling that kept saying to her that Amy was the one. She had been the one all along.

Of course, everything had to be perfect.

She had already arranged her room so that it was sufficiently romantic without being saccharine (She knew Amy's taste) and had made sure that her parents weren't home that day.

But Karma knew a little detail missed to make everything perfect. She was aware of Amy's unhealthy obsession with donuts, so offer her a box of them after _the big event_ would have definitely drove Amy to the seventh heaven.

Almost arrived at the store where she would have bought donuts for Amy, when Karma turned the corner crashed into someone.

She looked up and found Liam's confused gaze over her.

For a moment they both didn't know what to say.

The first to speak was Karma. "I could be wrong, but I think you're avoiding me", she said, trying to sound relaxed. She didn't want to put Liam under pressure.

He smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, sorry about that".

Karma knew what had to be hard for him to stay there with her, after she had picked Amy. She thought about what Amy had texted her before. Liam needed space from Karma because he was still into her. Karma thought the best to tackle the situation was to be honest.

"Listen, Amy told me that you talked together and I know why you're avoiding me".

"Amy told you that?" Liam looked incredibly surprised. Maybe he told Amy that in confidence.

"Of course", she answered calmly.

Liam looked even more embarrassed. "And you're not mad?".

"I have no right, Liam. All this mess started from one of my lie. The fact is that we all made mistakes but I'm sure no one wanted to hurt anyone".

Liam smiled shyly, looking more relaxed. "I'm so glad you've accepted that. Amy and I were terrified by how you could have react".

"Really?" Karma asked surprised. She began to not follow very well what Liam was saying.

"We thought that it would have killed you knowing that Amy and I have had sex after the wedding".

Karma felt her whole world crumble beneath her feet.

Amy and Liam have had sex. Liam had told her believing that she already knew it and now she could have never forget it.


	13. First Time Or Second Time?

**Chapter 13. First Time, Second Time**

As soon as Amy came into Karma's room, she realized that Karma was planning something.

The whole room smelled of chocolate, as if Karma had sprayed perfume or robbed an M&M's factory and hidden the stolen goods under the bed. There was a tempting box of donuts on the edge of the bed and on the bedside table Karma's iPod was ready to start an already selected play-list.

A thought brushed Amy's mind and she felt her heart filled with hope.

Karma came into the room and Amy turned to look at her. When their eyes met Amy noticed immediately that something was wrong with Karma, but she was too curious and excited to ask for clarification on anything but the mysterious surprise that Karma had prepared for her.

"Oh, I thought you wouldn't come" Amy said, smiling. "Come on, I can't wait to see my surprise".

Karma couldn't look Amy's face and that made the girl suspicious. "Yeah, your surprise. That's a pity, you've been faster than me".

Amy frowned. "What do you mean?".

"I mean that in the end it was you surprise me". Karma clarified, her voice rough.

Amy still didn't understand. When Karma finally looked at her, she saw that her eyes were filled with tears, and something else. Resentment, maybe?

"Karma .." Amy took a step forward but Karma motioned to her to stop.

Karma grimaced. "It was a surprise to discover that you and Liam are so intimate".

"It is not what it seems", Amy said, too quickly.

"Very original as an excuse", Karma said sarcastically. "Did you think I wouldn't find out? Did you want to hide this thing forever?".

"I was going to tell you! I just wanted to wait...", Amy was on the verge of tears.

"Wait for what, Amy? A month, a year? Or maybe just that I decided to make love with you, so you'd be sure to break my heart?".

"You know that I never meant to hurt you."

"How could I know? I thought I know you but... you slept with Liam. The only two people I've ever loved in my life stabbed me in the back. Was it a sort of revenge for what happened at the wedding? For the lies that I told and the ones that I made you say?".

"We did not want this to happen, we were drunk and upset and ...".

"Amy".

Amy froze, hearing how Karma pronounced her name. Her voice was clear and firm but at the same time somehow weak and broken to the core.

Karma took a deep breath. "Amy, I need to not see you".

Amy nodded nervously. "I know you're upset and you don't want to see me or talk to me right now, but I have to explain that ...".

A harsh and husky laugh escaped from Karma's mouth, as if she was disgusted not only by the conversation but also by the presence of Amy in the room. "You don't understand. It's not like I just need to not see you now, I don't ever want to see you again".

Noticing that Karma was about to go, Amy stopped her by grabbing her arms. "Karma please, I can explain".

Karma saw Amy's face wet with tears and her heart melted.

She felt torn between two parties. A part of her wanted to cry and scream at Amy, do anything to get out all the anger and the pain that were torturing the heart. Another part of her wanted to burst into tears and throw herself into Amy's arms. In different circumstances Amy would have been the one to help Karma understand and take a decision. Amy had always been the only one able to make Karma see reasons even when her mind and his heart were screaming at each other. But not this time. This time Amy was the one to hurt Karma in a way that Karma would never have imagined possible.

Karma had given Amy her heart and she had broken. Amy, who had always been her savior, was the same girl who had made her fall apart.

…

Liam tried for the umpteenth time to call Amy, but even this time she didn't answer. _Where the hell are you?_, he thought irritably.

He had to tell her that he had unintentionally briefed Karma about their secret before Karma met Amy. He had to do at least this one thing, considering that all the rest already fucked up.

He heard a voice behind him. "There's no need to call me. I'm right here, moron".

Liam turned to meet Amy's angry face. She looked like she was about to explode right there in his room. "I asked you one thing, to keep the secret until I found the right way to talk to her, but of course I asked too much".

"I suppose you know that Karma knows everything."

"What a genius!" Amy yelled, dropping on Liam's bed.

He stood on the other side of the room. "And she didn't take it well".

"Booker, you surprise me. Couldn't your brain be so well-functioning even when you had the bright idea to blurt out everything to Karma?".

"It was a mistake, okay? But who cares now, she would come to know anyway".

"Yeah, but not like this".

"It' wouldn't have changed a thing the way you would have tell her, she would have ended up with a broken heart anyway".

"I hate you. I hate you and your unnecessary considerations about Karma. I know her better than you. I know perfectly well what can break her heart. She was the one for me and you've stepped in and ruined everything".

"We did that shit together, remember?".

Amy jumped off the bed and pushed with all her strength Liam, making him topple slightly. "I wish I'd never met you!", she shouted.

The room began to spin around them, as if they were suddenly ended up in a whirlwind. They both could barely stand on their feet so they clung to each other for support. When it was all over, they looked each other in the eye with an amazed gaze.

"Oh no, not another fucking time!", Amy blurted.

**A.N. **What's up guys?

If you understood that happened in the final moments, I know it sounds a bit repetitive and that the whole story seemed already settled and forgotten, but I didn't want to stray too far from the original plot of the fanfic and I have a clear idea about how to end this story.

So, what do you think about it?

P.S. Thanks for reading and for all the reviews.


	14. Teamwork In Progress

**Chapter 14. Teamwork In Progress.**

Liam and Amy switched their bodies. Once again.

But, unfortunately for them, this time it seemed like a permanent thing. A week had passed since Amy and Liam had quarreled after he had said Karma, by mistake, that he and Amy had slept together.

Given the tensions between the two, the coexistence and the formulation of a plan hadn't been easy, but after a few minutes it was clear that the only thing to do was to pretend to be each other.

To Amy, it was pretty easy, considering the fact that Liam's parents barely spoke to him (thing that Amy could still barely comprehend); to she, it was quite easy as long as she hadn't have to deal with Shane, who had noticed something strange in his friend and hadn't yet left duped by Amy and Liam's excuses.

Liam, instead, had had to memorize a series of useful information for interpreting Amy. He had to deal with her mother and Bruce (who had attributed her strange behavior at some lesbian-teen phase) but especially with Lauren, who was trying to obtain information whenever possible.

The only positive aspect of the whole situation was that neither of them had had to pretend to be someone else with the person who most knew them: Karma.

Karma hadn't responded to any message or any call, whether they were from Liam or from Amy. At school, she had concocted a plan to avoid them both and those few times when she couldn't help but facing them, she had simply ignored them.

Amy felt so bad for the way things had happened. She and Karma had finally found their way to each other and now Amy felt that she could loose Karma forever. She couldn't believe it, not after all that they had been through.

Liam, on the other hand, already suffering over Karma, felt guilty for having hurt her and for having created problems with her relationship with Amy. Sure, he hadn't yet entirely overcome it, but he was really trying to be a good person wishing the best to Amy and Karma and not putting a spoke in the wheels of their relationship. Obviously things didn't go as he had hoped.

"Why do we always have these super secret meetings at my place?" Liam asked, sitting down on his bed, where he didn't sleep for a week now.

Amy continued to walk back and forth across the room, making great strides with Liam's legs. "Lauren has seen us too many times at my place, she will start to get suspicious".

"When she finds out she will kill you, you let Liam Booker share her bathroom under the guise of his sister".

"Stepsister", Amy corrected him. "And that's the point, nobody has to know that you're under my guise".

"Are you sure?".

Amy sighed. "Liam please, do not start with the _I hate lies _whining".

Liam didn't get angry for the travesty that Amy had made of him, by now he was getting used to Amy's attitude. "It's not about that. We should tell Karma."

Amy struggled to hold back a laugh. "Karma doesn't want to talk with us".

"We can force her to", Liam replied.

"She'd believe that we're going insane", Amy retorted.

"It's a risk".

"The last time we took the risk and we told her the truth, it didn't go well".

"Actually", Liam reminded her, "we haven't told her the truth, she just discovered it. Maybe that's why she's so angry".

"Of course, if things had gone differently, she would have probably laughed about it" Amy replied acid and sarcastic.

"If we want to solve this thing once for all, we must understand how it works".

"Yeah, as if there was something logical in any of this", Amy complained, looking down at Liam's body.

Liam tried to concentrate. "God, my brow furrowed so much when I think?" Amy asked, watching him.

"Amy, you can at least try to focus, please?".

"Ok, but calm down. Jeez, I don't even have my period".

Liam shivered to the idea. That was something he definitely didn't want to experience, that's why they had to find a solution immediately.

"I think that this thing happens every time we feel strong emotions that involve us both, for example, when we had sex or when we fought about Karma".

"Don't you think it's a bit megalomaniac assume that sex with you is label-able as a strong emotion?".

Liam glared at Amy, with her green eyes.

"Okay Booker, you may be right", she allowed.

"And when we got back into our bodies ...".

"We were in Karma's presence", Amy concluded the phrase, surprised to have arrived at Liam's same conclusion.

"To go back in our bodies, we need to recreate that situation and to do that we need Karma", Amy reasoned aloud. "Small problem, she can't stand to see us right now".

"We can ask for her parents' help. You've been her best friend for ten years, I'm sure they adore you".

Honestly, Karma's parents adored anyone. But, actually, Liam was right, Amy had a certain influence on Karma's parents and if she had asked them to, they would have helped her.

"I think I have a plan", she decreed at the end.


	15. This Is Not Kidnapping

**Chapter 15. This Is Not Kidnapping.**

Karma came dragging her feet into her house. Saying that she felt tired it would have been an understatement.

Since when she had discovered that Amy and Liam had slept together, she had tried in every way to avoid them both, which included going every day to school walking to not get on the bus where she would inevitably met Amy. But hers wasn't just physical fatigue.

It had been a terrible week. She always ate without having the slightest appetite and she could never fall asleep until she collapsed exhausted, as if her body grant her some rest only to physiological issues. In addition to the perennial fatigue, there was this omnipresent weight she felt on her chest that reminded her constantly of what had happened. Sometimes minutes passed without her thinking about it but then the memory returned in her mind and it was even worse, as if every time it came back with greater intensity.

She would simply have wanted to disappear and stop feeling anything.

Her mother greeted her with a smile, hopeful and worried at the same time. Karma had rejected every attempt of her mother to understand what had happened and after a while her mother seemed to have given up. At least for now.

"Hello darling, how's your day?".

"As always," Karma said with no energy in her voice.

Her mother walked over and placed both hands on her shoulders. "I have a surprise".

Karma was definitely not in the mood for a surprise, she wasn't in the mood for anything.

"Honeybun, remember when I wanted to redecorate your room according to the principles of feng-shui?".

Karma's eyes widened, she was caught off guard. She couldn't even scold her mother for doing what she had categorically forbidden her to do because she rushed up the stairs to her room, feeling her mother followed her, trying to keep up with her.

Karma opened the door and saw what she never imagined. She expected the order of her room completely devastated and instead in front of her there were the last two people who she would have expected to see. Those who she had tried to avoid for a week.

The three of them stared at each other for a long time, then Karma felt the sudden urge to get away and escape. But it was too late, because when she turned toward the door, she heard the lock shut from the outside.

"Mum!" she shouted, slamming her fist against the door.

She took a long and deep breath and then turned around. Liam and Amy were still there. The vision of the two of them together made her suffer in a way that she hadn't imagined.

"I don' wanna talk to either of you", she said, trying to express with the wickedness of her voice all the disappointment she felt at that moment.

Liam tried to take a step forward, but seeing the look of Karma, he backed away. "In other circumstances, we'd respect your need for space, but we really need you".

"Are you kidding me?! Of all the people in this world, you come to seek help from me?".

This time Amy was the one to talk. "You are the only one who can help us".

"The new couple does not work? Any trouble in paradise?".

Amy felt terribly bad. She had never seen Karma so angry and moreover she seemed much paler than usual. She wanted to hug her and tell her that she would have found a way to fix things but still she couldn't, so she shook Liam's fists to force herself to hold back.

"You know that we are not a couple, I could never make something like that to you". Amy added. She wanted to say Karma she could never do such a thing because she was her best friend, but she had to keep in mind that she was now in Liam's body and that as long as Karma didn't understand the whole situation, Karma would have thought that Liam was the one to talk when actually Amy was talking.

"You can't keep me here against my will, it's a kind of kidnapping", Karma yelled, looking for some way to escape from the room but the only option was to jump out the window and anyway Amy and Liam barred her the way.

Liam sighed and frowned. Karma had never seen him doing that so evidently and for a moment she thought that actually the gesture reminded her of Amy. "Listen, help us with this thing and then you can go back to hating and ignoring us".

"Trust me, I will", Karma stated.

"So you're gonna help us?", Amy asked.

"I don't think I have a choice", Karma snorted, sitting on the bed.

The three of them stood in an awkward silence for a while.

"I don't have all the day", Karma complained. It was so hard to stay in the same room with Amy and Liam and having to sulk when all she wanted to do was cry.

Liam and Amy started to mutter between them. "Maybe we should just tell her, just like that".

Liam shook his head, or rather, he shook Amy's head, a sign of denial. "She'll think we're crazy".

Karma snorted. "Can I be involved in the conversation or I have to be an ornament?".

Liam and Amy looked at her at the same time.

"I tell her", Amy said, biting Liam's lower lip.

"No, Amy ..." Liam begged, no longer sure of their choice to tell the truth.

Karma looked confused at Amy, not knowing that she was actually looking at Liam. "How did you call him?".

Amy walked over to Karma and Karma stared Liam's greenish eyes. "Me and Liam switched our bodies".

"What?" Karma said, unable to look away.

"I know it sounds insane", Amy continued, "but I'm Amy and I'm stuck in Liam's body and he's Liam", she said pointing to her body "stuck in my body".

A/N: Hey, guys! I hope this is clear because I understand there might be some points a little bit confusing, but I really hope being able to make you understand when is Liam and when is Amy talking or acting.


	16. Interrogation Of The Third Kind

**Chapter 16. Interrogation Of The Third Kind.**

Amy, Karma and Liam stood in silence for what seemed an eternity.

The first to speak was Karma. "You what?".

Amy, still dangerously close to Karma, sighed, her concern and her hope reflected in Liam's eyes. "Please believe us", she begged.

Liam kept on squeezing Amy's hands strongly enough to feel pain. "I told you that she would have taken us for fools".

"Karma", Amy continued. "say something".

A whirlwind of words kept on turning in Karma's minds and for a moment she thought of being no longer able to formulate any thought. But then the words seemed to come out from her mouth automatically. "I don't believe you".

"I told you this too", Liam complained, getting a death-look from Amy as response.

While Amy and Liam were busy in a sort of silent conversation made of looks, Karma shook her head. "Honestly I don't understand why you're doing something like that. Amy, I know you don't accept that I don't want to see you, but this thing is pathetic", she said, looking at Liam, who she saw as Amy.

"I'm here", Amy said, calling Karma's attention and look on Liam's face.

"I'm sick of this", Karma grumbled, trying to get away from Amy, who stopped her using Liam's arms and trying to moderate the strength of the boy's body to not upset Karma.

"Don't you believe us?", Liam tried, "If I really were Amy", he said, showing the girl's body in which he was trapped, 'how could I know that Liam's family, my family, owns Squirkel? ".

Amy took the chance. "And if I really were Liam, how could I know that Amy, i.e. me, had pubes in second grade?".

Karma grimaced. "You've just said something about you to each other to make this farce work. And it' disgusting that you told that just to make me believe you, Amy".

Liam smirked. "Oh, believe me, I just knew that".

Amy felt embarrassed. "Let's not focus on this. Alright Karma, you can ask us anything. Basically, if you're right, you'll find something we don't know about the other, don't you think?".

Amy hoped that that little provocation could have sparked something inside Karma, and so it was.

Karma squinted toward Amy, trying to find some hesitation in Liam's face. "Your biggest fear?".

Amy thought to respond_ losing my best friend_, but she knew that that wasn't what Karma wanted to hear. "The little rodents."

Karma jolted the look on Liam, who was playing with a strand of Amy's blond hair. "When we kissed for the first time, you were working on a work of art, which one?".

Liam seemed confused for a second, he couldn't remember.

"Oh, come on!" Amy snorted, afraid that Liam's bad memory would have made Karma believe that they were lying.

"Wait, I remember," he said, managing to remove the smirk from Karma face. "A horse trapped in a circle, or something ...".

Karma passed to the next round. "The greatest desire of your mother?".

Amy smiled, it was too easy. "See me making my debut".

Karma seemed to forget about Liam and focused on Amy. "How are we gonna celebrate my fiftieth birthday?".

"A cruise to Alaska."

"Where we first met?".

"In kindergarten. In a ball pit".

"What we used to do when we were 10 years?".

"We used to paint ceramic unicorns' statues and secretly watch R-rated movies."

"What my mother gave me for my thirteenth birthday?".

"She called your aunt to read you your future with the tea leaves. Now, we can move on to the real questions? Or would you believe us? Or do you wanna continue with this stupid thing?".

Karma's expression was both amazed and annoyed. It couldn't be true, it wasn't possible. But Liam couldn't know all those things, so were they saying the truth? Part of her kept telling her that this was not reasonably possible, but another part of her, the one that had always trusted Amy, kept asked her to do it again and trust Amy.

"One last question," Karma proposed.

Amy nodded.

"Who is the first person I fell in love with for the first time?".

Amy frowned and then glanced at Liam, before looking back at the girl. "Liam was the first guy that you loved".

A bitter smile appeared on Karma's face. "Wrong answer. You are the first person I've ever loved, Amy. And that's why, after what you guys have done to me, even if I believed you I could never forgive you and help you, so please leave alone".

A/N: I'm really sorry for the wait. I've been very busy lately but I promise that the next chapter will come soon and that I'll try my best to update often. Please keep reading and reviewing, you guys are awesome!


	17. You'reNotYou, SoGoBackToBeingMyHome

**Chapter 17. You're Not You, So Go Back To Being My Home**

Karma and Amy stared at each other for several minutes. Amy could see Karma's effort to not let the tears fall from her eyes.

She turned to Liam, without breaking eye contact with Karma. "Could you please leave us alone?".

Liam nodded and quietly slipped out of the room, using the key that Karma's mom had given them.

Amy and Karma stood in silence. Amy remembered the time when the two of them could remain in silent for hours without feeling embarrassed. But this was a different kind of would silent, it was something full of resentment and pain.

"I didn't think it was possible", Karma whispered.

"What?", Amy asked.

"Being at the same time so close and so far from the thing that you want the most in the world".

Amy felt her heart stuck, and could not suppress a sob. "I'm not far, I'm here".

"Yeah, you're here. But it's like it's not _you_ here".

"Listen, I know that see me in Liam's body is kinda weird and hard to...".

"No, Amy. It's not about that", Karma interrupted her. "I mean that you're not here because every time I look at you I can't just see you. I see someone else, the girl who broke my heart".

"Don't you see the girl you feel for, too?". Amy felt so weak and fragile while she begged Karma to find a way to forgive her. She would have done anything to apologize to her, because she couldn't even imagine a world where Karma hadn't forgiven her. The only idea of that made her shiver.

Karma spoke in a faint voice. "Of course I do. But every time I do that, it hurts so much. I don't know what to do, being with makes me suffer, not being with you kills me and I don't know how long I can take this".

Amy realized at that moment what had so frightened Karma at the beginning, what had led her to hide her feelings even to herself. The fear of making yourself completely vulnerable to someone. Karma had given Amy her heart, she had lowered her guard and Amy had stabbed her at the point where she was weakest, where it would have hurt her the most.

"I've made a mistake, Karma. I let someone else, the person that you see now, acted instead of me. You know I would never do something like that to you, you know I would never hurt you on purpose. I was drunk and hurt...".

"And who hurt you? Wanna guess? Me. We keep on hurting each other in a way that I didn't even think was possible".

"That's because we love each other. And there are deep feelings involved".

"Are you saying that pain is inevitable for us?".

Amy sighed and took a step forward. She held Karma's hands. When Karma didn't pull away, Amy felt a little joy raised in the heart. "I can't promise you that you'll never hurt you again, Karma. Because I'm not sure I can control something that is not intentional. And you can't promise that either. But I can tell you that all this pain, even the fear of losing you, the fear that you may not be able to forgive me, it's worth".

Karma frowned. "Worth?".

"I want to face this challenge with you, Karma. Because if we make it, we could be really happy and I'm willing to do anything for it, even taking the risk of suffering".

Karma could hear Amy's words quickly swirled in her mind. It was all true, from the first word to the last. They had hurt each other but they loved each other. And if someone would have asked Karma who was her soul mate, despite everything she would have said without hesitation that it was Amy. Amy was the girl she was in love with, her best friend, the one person she wanted to spend the rest of life with but above all the person she wanted to live her present with. And maybe that worth the risk of suffering.

"Do you love me?", Karma asked, on the verge of tears.

"It's the only thing in the world I'm sure about about", Amy answered immediately.

Karma smiled, it was all she needed to know. Throughout her life, Karma had always tried to be loved by the others, even by her parents. Her house never felt like a home, because not even there she could feel herself loved and accepted for what she really was. Amy, instead, had always loved her just the way she was, Amy had always been her home. As long as Karma had been sure of the love that Amy felt for her, everything would have been fine.

"I'm all in, Amy. For real".

Amy smiled widely, letting the tears come down freely from her eyes.

Karma smiled back. "And now, let's try to fix this thing, 'cause I want to tell you that I love you looking in your real face".

A / N: Hello everyone! I want to let you know that we are getting closer to the end of this story, even if the next chapter probably won't be the last one yet. As always, I'd love to know your opinion on what I wrote. I would also like to know if you'd like if I wrote a Reamy fanfiction, once I will have finished this one. Or maybe some of you have any ideas for a one-shot, feel free to write anything in the comments. As always, thank you.


	18. Author's apologies

Hi everyone.

No, this is not a chapter, sorry about that. I've been very busy with my university exams and unfortunately I'll still be busy for a while, so I apologize in advance for the wait.

Also, about the plot of this fic, I'm at a dead end and I have to find a way to resolve the situation, but it could take a while. Of course, if any of you had any suggestions, they would be welcome, as well as any constructive criticism. So, please, feel free to leave your opinion or your advice on a comment or by private message, if you prefer.

I apologize again and thank anyone who's following my story. Until next time.


	19. Not So Brilliant Ideas

**Chapter 18. Not So Brilliant Ideas**

The whole situation reminded Amy the threesome's day. The day when, after kissing Karma and seeing her run away, Amy had really started to believe that her best friend could really reciprocated her feelings. Many things had happened next...

Amy had confessed her feelings for Karma and she had rejected her, but then they both had found their way back to each other. Amy had made the biggest mistake of her life, ending up sleeping with Liam, but again they both had found their way back to each other. That's why Amy was sure that together they would have found a solution, because she and Karma were meant to be together, no matter what.

The whole situation reminded Amy the threesome's day. But this time Karma was the one standing between Liam and Amy, as they stared at each other awkwardly. Although Amy continued to watch Liam, she couldn't get used seeing her own body in front of her. It was too weird to looking at Liam but actually looking at herself.

"This is the worst idea ever", Liam complained.

Karma cleared her throat, annoying that her plan wasn't taken seriously and appreciated. "If I remember correctly, you two were the one asking for my help".

"Karma, I don't mean to criticize you", Amy replied, supporting Liam, finding herself once again strangely in agreement with him. "But we were kinda hoping for some more efficient help".

Karma sighed loudly. "Since when you have become such a pessimistic person? The most obvious things are almost the one resolving the situations, and this is certainly the most obvious thing to do. I honestly don't understand how you could not have thought of it before".

"We didn't think about this before because it's too stupid even for us", Amy muttered.

"Trust me, have I ever had bad ideas?", Karma asked, but when both Liam and Amy looked at her raising their eyebrows, she realized that in fact her ideas weren't always the best.

"Alright, fine", Karma said with a shrug. "Just give me the benefit of the doubt for one last time".

Amy couldn't believe that she was about to do something so stupid. And looking straight into her own pale green eyes, she could see that Liam felt the same way. Once again, Karma had convinced them to do something they wouldn't otherwise have ever done on their own volition.

Liam took a deep breath. "Sorry if I'm gonna hurt you", he apologized her in advance.

She giggled. "Actually, I have your body, so what you will probably be the one who will end up getting hurt".

Karma gave them one last look of encouragement and then she stepped back, giving them the space they needed. Liam and Amy both did three steps back, increasing the distance between them.

They closed their eyes at the same time and, before they could change their mind, they began to run in front of them, one against the other. A second later, they felt their bodies bumping into each other. Not exactly a pleasant thing. They both ended up on the ground, in an awkward position. Amy cursed and Liam complained, rubbing Amy's arms, still sore from the impact against his body.

Karma lowered herself to approach them. "Did it work?", she asked hopefully.

Amy and Liam gave her a death-look and she snorted, dropping herself on the floor with them.

"It was even more stupid than I thought", Amy said.

Liam looked at her. "Trust me, I would rather be invested by your body then by mine".

"No one forced you to work out so much. You could live a happy and pain-free life as a skinny boy", Amy responded.

"I really thought it would work", Karma said, more to herself than to them.

"You really think that?", Amy asked raising his eyebrows.

Karma patted Amy's shoulder. "Do not tease me, I was just trying to help".

Liam was the first to get up. He outstretched his hands to Karma and Amy and helped them up. "Okay, that was stupid. Now let's try something else", he said.


End file.
